


The Morning After

by Selah



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4089316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selah/pseuds/Selah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you live with four other people, secrets just don't keep very well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LJ under a different pseud and written for the 30emotions@LJ prompt #9: indignation. I never settled who the secret boyfriend was, so feel free to take the sparse clues and Invent Your Own Pairing for this fic. XD

“Well someone's in a good mood this morning~” Yoochun teased, grinning as Changmin sat down at the breakfast table. “Look at you, glowing and practically bouncing. Where were you all night anyway? And whose clothes are those?”

“They're my clothes thank you very much,” Changmin muttered, sticking his tongue out at his bandmate. “And where I was is none of your business.”

“That sounds suspiciously like he spent the night with some girl,” Junsu said, joining the conversation with a decidedly suspicious look. “Is that where you were? You know just because we're in Japan again doesn't mean you can run around and do whatever you like with some local girl, Changmin. You have to be careful about these things!”

“Who said I'm not being careful??” Changmin protested, half wishing Yunho or Jaejoong would surface and rescue him. Well, all right, so Jaejoong would just join in the teasing, but Yunho would have mercy on him. Probably. Maybe.

“So, what? Ohmigawd, Min, have you been hiding a _girlfriend_ from us? You dirty little sneak! How dare you not tell us these things! Yunho-hyung! Minnie's been holding out on us!”

“Eh? Holding out how?” the elder dancer said, precious first cup of coffee cradled close.

“He has a Japanese girlfriend!”

“No I _don't_!”

“Oh no? Then where were you all last night??” Junsu challenged. Changmin tried to make a silent appeal for help to Yunho but the older man seemed equally interested in knowing the answer to Junsu's question. Dammit.

“Out. With a friend. That's all that matters.”

“See, I'm telling you, he's hiding a girlfriend from us,” Junsu declared, triumphant. As if by evading the question, Changmin had proven him right. How disgusting.

“I am _not_ hiding a girlfriend!”

“He's right, he's not.”

Changmin couldn't help but tense at the way Jaejoong so casually took his side. That couldn't possibly be a good sign. Jaejoong either wanted something, or worse, thought he knew the truth. But if the eldest singer had been trying to make himself the center of attention, it had (mostly) worked. Junsu and Yoochun both were watching him, waiting with baited breath for Jaejoong to explain how he knew so certainly that Changmin wasn't hiding a girlfriend from them.

“What, isn't it obvious? He's hiding a boyfriend.”

“EH????”

At least Changmin could take some enjoyment from the paired shocked expressions of his bandmates?

“Oh please, don't act so surprised. He's at least as gay as I am,” Jaejoong declared, stealing Yunho's coffee before sitting down in their leader's lap. Yunho protested, but not very hard. Typical.

“KIM JAEJOONG! I am _not_ GAY!”

“But you have a boyfriend, right?”

“That's not the – fuck. I hate you, hyung.”

Jaejoong hummed a noise of assent, looking insufferably pleased with himself. Smug bastard. Jaejoong was supposed to be the one with no brain-mouth filter, not him. He couldn't believe he'd let himself get caught so easily. What was wrong with him?

This was all Ryohei's fault. No, it was Siwon's fault for talking him into writing fanmail to the Japanese trio; if not for that, he and Ryohei never would have become penpals and friends. And if he hadn't befriended Ryohei, he never would have met the rest of them. Stupid Siwon.

“How'd you know anyway?”

“Suspected after you were so excited to be coming back here the last time. So have you been having fun with your ... penpal?”

“Ryohei's just a friend ... not that it's any of your business.”

“So it's someone else you're hiding from us? Changmin is so cruel to his hyung,” Junsu bemoaned.

“Yunho-hyung!”

“They shut up sooner if you ignore them,” Yunho observed, stealing back his coffee from Jaejoong and earning himself a punch in the shoulder. Easy for Yunho to say - he wasn't the one with three hyung staring at him, accusing him of keeping secrets. Why couldn't they just leave this alone? It wasn't any of their business what he did with his rare moments of having time away from the group. He didn't pester any of _them_ about _their_ private lives!

The phone rang and there was a mad scramble to get it, one that Changmin ignored. Probably for Junsu anyway. Junsu always had girls calling for him. So did Yoochun, for that matter, though they tended to change more often, less interested in idle chatter than the girls Junsu would date.

“Huh? Oh, are you Changmin's boyfriend??”

Changmin's eyes snapped up at that and he rushed across the room to yank the phone out of Yoochun's hands. What the hell??

“Hello?”

_“What was that?”_

“Um, sorry. My roommates are a little ... excitable.”

_“Ah, well, maybe if someone remembered to turn his phone on I wouldn't have to use the apartment's number.”_

“Eh? Oh, um, sorry 'bout that. I could go switch?”

_“No, it's all right. As long as I have you ... only called for a quick question anyway. I've got concert tickets for Christmas Eve. Interested?”_

“That's a stupid question,” he said, rolling his eyes.

_“Hey, I have to ask! The last time I just assumed, you gave me shit. Even though I was right. He said he'd look into getting tickets for the reunion concert on Christmas if you're interested in that, too. Since he's got an in and everything....”_

“Um, well, I think that's more your thing, but hell ... yeah, sure, why not?”

_“Great! Thank you, baby. You off again tonight?”_

“I wish. Tomorrow?”

_“All right. Meet you at the apartment or do we need to have someone sent to pick you up?”_

“Usual arrangement works best.”

_“They're hanging on your every word, aren't they?”_

“How'd you guess?” Changmin replied dryly, inwardly amused at the dirty looks his sarcasm earned him.

_“Huh, yeah, I wonder. All right, babe, well, I have to run anyway. Think about me in the shower tonight, Min.”_

“Promise. Tell you all about it, too. Later.”

He had three sets of eyes watching him intently as he hung up the phone. Only Yunho seemed more interested in his morning paper than in Changmin. He didn't actually believe it, but at least Yunho was making an attempt at disguising his interest. Unlike the other three.

“So ... that was the boyfriend, huh? Sounds very ... masculine.”

“Oh shut up already,” Changmin muttered, wishing he had something to toss at Yoochun's smirk.

“Does that make you the girl of this relationship?”

Jaejoong smacked Yoochun upside the head before Changmin could get close enough to do it himself. Yoochun mumbled, disgruntled, and rubbed the back of his head.

“What was that for?”

“Stop teasing him. You know how sensitive he is.”

“So he _is_ the girl.”

This time Yoochun ducked away before Jaejoong's hand could connect, but he wasn't able to avoid Changmin's foot to his shin.

“Ow! Hey! It's not my fault your boyfriend makes you act all girly!”

“I am NOT acting _girly_!” Changmin protested, kicking Yoochun again. “Ugh, no wonder you can't keep a girlfriend for more than two weeks. I'm going for my shower now.”

Yes, a shower was just what he needed. Get himself completely relaxed and ready to deal with the day. And if it also meant Yunho had time to terrorize the others into leaving him alone, then that was even better.


End file.
